dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Lastecom Sinclair
Lastecom Sinclair is a telecommunications company owned by Qualis. During its last month of operations, August 2019, it's headquartered in Houston, Texas. Predeccessing companies The predeccessor of the new Afrabcom include the Asian, African, Middle Eastern, Latin American and Carribean operations of Lastecom Group. Their predeccessors include the former offices of Vodafone, UPC and other telecommunications offices. Trace Mobile 2005-2017 Trace Mobile was a MVNO owned and operated by Trace Partners (MTG), Cell C and Orange Caribbean. In 2016, Lastecom Group bought out Cell C and Orange Carribean's shares and Laserium Holdings bought out Trace Partners from Modern Times Group. Trace Mobile soon became the French operations of the new Afrabcom. Lastecom Connex 2013-2017 A broadband division of Lastecom Group. Lastecom Group LAMEAAC 2013-2017 Lastecom Group launched operations in Afghanistan, Azerbaijan, Australia, Bangladesh, Cambodia, Caribbean, Colombia, Chile, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, El Salvador, Georgia, Guatemala, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Kazakhstan, Macau, Malaysia, Moldova, Nepal, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Philippines, Puerto Rico, Qatar, Singapore, South Korea, Sri Lanka, Taiwan, Tajikistan, Thailand, Uruguay, Uzbekistan, Venezuela and Vietnam, all in 2013. The operations were soon merged into the new Afrabcom. Afrabcom - A Lastecom Company 2016-2017 Fusion Cable Communications 1983-1995 1995-2005 Fusion Cable 2005-2016 In 2015, Fusion Cable acquired Technicolor's television set-top box and cable modem business, and launched operations as a wireless broadband Internet service provider, a customer care and back office company, an Internet infrastructure operator and a data centre operator. Lastecom Fusion Lastecom Fusion was a cable provider that was founded in 1983 and is headquartered in Orlando, FL. It was acquired by Laserium Holdings and Lastecom in June 2016. 2016-2018 After Lastecom Group acquired Fusion Cable, the customer care and back office operations and wireless broadband Internet services were merged into Lastecom UK. Later, the rest of the company merged into Afrabcom and it's operations were split between "no frills" brands Sinclair Internet and Sinclair Entertainment. SKY Bolivia SKY Colombia SKY Paraguay SKY Uruguay SKY Venezuela Lastecom Fusion Latin America 2017-2018 After Laserium Holdings bought out most of DirecTV Latin America's operations in 2016, they were all merged into the Latin American operations of Lastecom Group. This is the second entrance into Latin America by Lastecom, after merging its Latin American operations into Afrabcom. The Fusion Latin America division was soon merged into Afrabcom in 2018. Sinclair Cable Corporation 1995-2014 PLDT-Alaxan Convergence 2006-2014 Sinclair Telephone and Cable Company 2014-2018 Sinclair Telephone and Cable company was acquired by Afrabcom in 2018. Afrabcom 2017-2019 The new Afrabcom was born from a merger between most of the operations (38 companies) of Lastecom Group, outside North America and Europe, Trace Mobile (France), and the old Afrabcom, in February 2017. Lastecom Sinclair 2019 Afrabcom announced plans to potentially rebrand itself as Lastecom Sinclair. The Afrabcom brand is planned to stay as its flagship brand, with Sinclair becoming it's second brand specializing on "no frills" services. On January 30, 2019, the old Afrabcom sold off most of its operations, became a parent company and rebranded itself as Lastecom Sinclair. The branding was done by Dreamcatcher Design. In July 2019, they sold all of their assets to Quest Communications and shut down their own operations later in August 2019.